


Proper Wall Safety

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/F, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebuilding buildings is easy, but rebuilding hearts is a much different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Wall Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for clarysabelle's prompt, "Cho x Luna first kiss."

Cho had been working on the same patch of hallway all day. It wasn’t easy, moving the broken stones, trying to fit them all back together, and using magic to transfigure them when they didn’t.

At least she wasn’t working on it all on her own. Luna was wonderful, really, and she could step back and help figure out which pieces should go where, even when Cho was utterly frustrated and ready to blast her own hole right where she was trying to fix one.

Finally, Cho gave in to her frustration, kicking the wall with everything she had. She kicked it with all of her fury at the people who died, at the War for even existing, and at the disaster it left behind. She kicked and kicked until her foot ached, and she was sure she might have broken something, and then she kicked some more.

It wasn’t fair.

“Cho?” she heard Luna ask. Her voice was soft, just like the hand that she placed on Cho’s shoulder. “Perhaps you shouldn’t kick the wall so hard. We’ve done good work, but it still might break and fall on you.”

She shouted at Luna, “And so what if it does? I’m so tired of this, Luna, all of this.” Cho turned, her frustration having turned to sorrow without realizing it.

She didn’t know she was crying until Luna reached out and brushed her cheek, gently wiping her tears from her face. “I would miss you,” Luna said. “And so would a lot of people.”

Cho sniffled slightly, and then Luna was pulling her into a hug. “I’m sick of seeing their ghosts, and pretending not to see the thestrals when they fly by.” Cho let out a small sob, and leaned tight into Luna’s soft, reassuring embrace. She pressed her face into Luna’s neck, feeling the softness, and wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sick of being afraid to care for people again. I’m sick of being afraid that they’ll be gone, killed, and I’ll be left all alone, all over again.”

“The War’s over now,” Luna said. She said it was such conviction. “We’ll be much safer.” Cho heard what she wasn’t saying: that not all of the Death Eaters were gone, that things weren’t completely safe. But better. She was saying things would be better.

Cho lifted her head, and noticed that Luna hadn’t let go of her. Cho hadn’t exactly let go of Luna, either. “How can you be so sure it won’t happen again?”

Something dark passed over Luna’s face. “People will probably barely go missing.” She looked into Cho’s eyes. “And even if they do, it’s more likely that a heffalump will take them, than a Death Eater.”

Cho couldn’t help it. She laughed, despite her tears. “Well, that sounds much better.”

“Not really. Heffalumps can be quite cruel.” The darkness passed from Luna’s face. “They steal the very things you love, you know.”

“Well, you’ve already been kidnapped once,” Cho said. She realized, as soon as she said it, that she probably shouldn’t have. She hadn’t told Luna how she’d felt yet, or even asked if their lunches and outings were actual dates or not. “I’m sure you’d survive being kidnapped again. At least until I found you.”

Luna’s eyes swept over Cho’s features before she nodded. “I know you would find me.” She smiled. “And I love you, too.”

Cho couldn’t help the large grin that took over her face, and then they were kissing. She wasn’t sure if she had leaned in, or Luna, but it didn’t matter because Luna’s lips were soft and wonderful. It was a gentle first kiss, tentative, and Luna pulled back far quicker than Cho would have liked.

So Cho did the only thing she could. She chased Luna’s lips with her own. Luna took the hint, and kissed her harder, with more emphasis. The hand that Luna had on her back pulled her closer, and she ran the other one through her hair.

She kissed until Cho couldn’t breathe, and then, as they pulled back, Luna smiled. It was a different sort of smile, an intimate one, a smile that Cho had only seen a handful of times.

“That was nice,” Luna said, playfully. “Even if I would have preferred we weren’t so close to a wall that might collapse on us.”

Cho laughed, just a little, and walked them both forwards, and away from the wall. “There,” she said. “We’re far enough away.” Grinning, she pulled Luna closer towards her, until their bodies were pressed tightly together. “Now can we get back to the kissing?”

Luna didn’t say another word. She didn’t have to.


End file.
